1o1 Drabble Challenge
by hintcoin
Summary: .:oo3 Don't Go:. "Where I'm going, you could die." He said flatly. Of course, that was a lie. He wasn't going anywhere. He was going everywhere.
1. oo1 Happy

**

* * *

Drabble .oo1: Happy**  
**Sora

* * *

**

"C'mon, ---! It's not that hard!"

"No."

Sora was walking you to school, where an algebra final was awaiting your arrival. Obviously, you weren't all that happy about it.

"You studied at least last night, right?" Sora yawned, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"No."

"Oh." He mumbled at your plain answer. The school finally loomed overhead. Sora checked his watch. "Shoot! I gotta go mee Riku for something!"

He started running off but yelled back, "Cheat off of someone!" before disappearing into the hallways.

"Easier said than done, Mr. Happy-go-Lucky." You grumbled.

Gawd, why was he so happy all the time?

* * *

Sora: Talk about epic fail.  
Ashlynne: Let me see you do better.  
Sora: I bet you I can.  
Ash: What_EV_. Jeez, for a fictional character, you sure are annoying.  
Sora: You don't like me, do you?  
Ash: I didn't say that! I just favor your cooler step-cousin, Neku, more!  
Sora: We're not even in the same game!  
Ash: That's why he's next!! Whoo!  
Neku (OMG, guest appearance!): Dammit.


	2. oo2 Smile

**

* * *

Drabble**** .oo2: Smile  
Neku

* * *

**

He never smiled, he never laughed, he had no friends, and now, Neku Sakuraba was standing in front of you in the cafeteria line. Loud (and almost incoherent) rock blared from his headphones as he silently followed the progressing line. His closed eyes (which made it confusing, seeing as to how he still hasn't bumped into anything while walking) made him seem more intimidating but helped place the mysterious air about him. You gulped almost unnecessarily, before fruitlessly attempting 'small talk.'

"So…Neku…" You said. Neku answered with opening his eyes to mere slits. He was simply looking at you over his shoulder. "H-how was your algebra final?"

You could barely see him roll his eyes. "Tomorrow." Neku answered flatly.

A lump formed in your throat and the anxiety didn't do anything to make it feel better. "Oh…kay. So, how about history?" You pressed on, slightly annoyed at the _progression_ you were making. Neku was so…emotionless.

"After lunch."

Seriously, okay now, you were getting angry. Here you were, trying to be friendly with this buddy, and Neku was just writing you off! He was placing a sandwich on his tray, acting as if nothing had happened. (In his mind, nothing really had.) Your eyebrows furrowed. "Neku! Do you like, have some sort of problem with me?!?"

He turned around to face you. His indifferent eyes nearly made you scream, but you managed to hold it all in. "No, ---, I don't."

"Then why don't you at least smile!" You yelled at the top of your lungs. By now, every head in the room had looked to see why you were yelling and why you would be yelling at Neku. He never really did anything particular to set anyone off. Neku and you continued to argue, and just like his music, incoherently. With your resentment boiling up in you, you stepped up and got in Neku's face. However, while stepping up, you slipped on the wet tile.

Falling, your lunch splattered the floor and temporarily blinded your eyesight. You could still here everyone in the cafeteria laughing at you. But when you wiped off the food from your eyes, you were surprised by what Neku was doing. "H-hey! You're smiling!"

He smirked, joining in the laughter. "Y-yeah, 'cause you're sitting in a pile of crap."

You blushed, because, after all, he was right.

* * *

Ash: HA!  
Sora: What?  
Ash: Is _that_ still epic fail!  
Sora: Not as much as the last chapter.  
Ash: Sigh, you're right. Anyways, I forgot to say in the last chapter that I do not own KH or TWEWY or FF in anyway. Thank you to Shana-chan for the advice! (I _hope _I heeded it!)  
Sora: You know, this is Neku's chapter, but he hasn't actually appeared here yet.  
Nekky-kun (WTF!): And why is this still in the KH section?  
Ash: I hoped you wouldn't call me on that. It's here because the stories really don't include KH, TWEWY or FF at the _same_ time. So, yeah. Thank you for reading!


	3. oo3 Don't Go

**

* * *

Drabble**** .oo3: Don't Go  
Riku

* * *

**

"Please! At least let me go with you!" Your knees dug deeper into the warm white sand as the crystal clear water carried away your tears. Your sobs and begs only seemed to get louder as the man in front of you tried to step away. You were holding his wrist tightly, unwilling to look into his eyes, yet unwilling to see him go. The man stifled something, but you couldn't tell if it was a scoff or a snivel. "Please…Riku…please, you don't have to go."

…_Don't go…_

The melancholy words tugged guiltily at both corners of his heart. You _were_ on your knees, weeping uncontrollably. Riku could now see a puddle of your tears forming on the shimmering sand. You tried to inch closer to him just before he could jump into the water. "You can't come, ---. It's too dangerous."

"Why?" You asked, holding on tighter.

Riku helped you up and wiped off your tears. His voice almost cracked when he noticed how red your eyes were. "Where I'm going, you could die." He said flatly. Of course, he wasn't going anywhere. He was going _every_where. "I have to go, ---."

He held his hand out to you, to shake your hand and make this goodbye as short as possible. Although, you pulled yourself into his arms and you smiled through your tears. "Don't go." Saying bye to your best friend was so hard.

"See you around, ---." Riku said. He held you tightly for just another second before letting you go. _See you around;_ of course, that was a lie.

…_Don't go…_

Riku felt something foreign in the pits of his stomach. It was all knotted, twisted and simply wrong. He didn't like it. It made him feel sick, but it felt almost empowering. His breathing was labored with some sort of bad feeling. He didn't know what it was but…it felt dark. Riku felt something dark in him.

* * *

Ash: OMG!  
Riku: What?  
Ash: ANGST!  
Sora, Riku and Neku (OMG AGAIN?): O____o So what?  
Ash: Hehe, Roxy! Come here!  
Roxas: What?  
Ash: It's your turn next! And I'm sure as heck this one's got _real_ angst!  
Amaya (meh alter ego): Why?  
Ash: 'CAUSE I SAID SO!  
Roxas: I think she's fighting with herself.

* * *


End file.
